Photovoltaic arrays comprise a number of solar modules that are assembled onto a larger mounting arrangement. Such mounting arrangements usually comprise profile support rails which are attached to a basement and to frame profiles of the solar modules. These profile support rails and frame profiles are generally made of aluminium. To prevent corrosion and to interrupt a formation of an electrically conductive path between the solar modules and the basement, the aluminium of the frame profile usually exhibits a non-conductive outer surface. The non-conductive outer surface can be provided by anodizing the frame profiles, as in any source of electrical power, to ensure safety, the solar modules have to be electrically grounded.
A common practice in the industry is to install a separate grounding lug on each solar module. A more sophisticated device is described in the U.S. Pat. No. 8,092,129 B2, which relates to a bonding washer for making an electrical connection between two metal pieces that are to be mechanically fastened together. Teeth on the bonding washer, oriented at right angles to a plane of the bonding washer, are forced into each of the two metal pieces when a fastener is tightened, providing an electrical connection between the two metal pieces.